


Самый лучший коп Лос-Анджелеса

by Tivissa



Category: Internal Affairs
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деннис Пек лучший коп Лос-Анджелеса. Настоящий герой и пример не только для новичков, но для заслуженных полицейских. Но все ли так красиво, как кажется?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Напарник

**Author's Note:**

> В старых фильмах не задумывались о фансервисе и возможном неправильном толковании действий героев, к чему приводит трактовка событий фильма в наше время под слэшерским взглядом нетрудно догадаться. Пара зарисовок о Деннисе Пек – лучшем полицейском Лос-Анджелеса. Автора просто вынесло после просмотра фильма

Деннис Пек отличный коп. Наверное, самый лучший в Лос-Анджелесе. Это вам любой скажет. Правда у него четыре жены – три, конечно же, бывших, мы же с вами не в Саудовской Аравии, в самом деле, и одна законная. Можно сказать любимая, но не единственная. В смысле женщина в его жизни. Не жена. Ну, что тут поделаешь, если он шикарный мужик и у баб от него коленки слабеют. У всех свои недостатки. Недостаток Денниса весьма банален и прост – он любит слабый пол, хороший секс и разнообразие в постели. Большое разнообразие в постели. Поэтому это лишь вопрос времени, когда ему захотелось бы чего-то нового. Кардинального нового. Сумасшедшего и запретного. Незаконного. Ведь Деннис Пек по незаконному эксперт, ему хорошо платят за сохранение чужих грязных тайн и сокрытие преступлений. И только лучшему копу такое может сойти с рук. А Деннис самый лучший.

Вэн Стрэч неудачник. Единственный счастливый билет, который он вытащил в своей никчемной жизни - это напарник, да еще красавица-жена Пенни. Вэн неудачник и наркоман. С красивым ртом и отличной задницей. И Деннис трахает эту действительно отличную задницу прямо в их патрульной машине во время дежурства, разложив Вэна на заднем сидении, когда тот снова под кайфом и поэтому виснет на Деннисе сам, прижимаясь всем телом, не в силах переставлять даже ноги. Вэн не сопротивляется, напротив, поддается, удобно подставляется, позволяя засаживать как можно глубже, хнычет точно девчонка, потому что не кончил. Тыкается слюнявым ртом в щеку и канючит о помощи. Но Денниса такой расклад не устраивает, он не собирается ублажать мальчишку и заставляет дрочить перед собой, чтобы тот решил свою маленькую проблемку самостоятельно.

На следующий день Вэн не может спокойно сидеть, все время ерзая под насмешливым взглядом, устраивая многострадальный зад поудобней, не поднимает глаз, краснеет от ушей до шеи и что-то мямлит об ошибке себе в колени. Поэтому Деннис вытряхивает напарника из машины и трахает Вэна на трезвую голову, в первом же попавшемся притоне, после того как выгоняет шлюху с клиентом за дверь. Деннис все расставляет по местам, чтобы не дать парню соскочить с крючка и оправдать себя. Вэн слабо сопротивляется, а потом прижимается к стене и слабо стонет, пока ему вставляют по самые гланды, у него снова, конечно же, встает. И Деннис обидно смеется, обзывая девочкой, и опять заставляет дрочить перед собой. Потом Пек кидает переполненный презерватив в мусорную корзину и шепчет еле дышащему и не поднимающему глаз напарнику, чтобы тот завтра пошел по врачам, потому что ему надоело пользоваться резинкой. Вэн безропотно кивает и, подтягивая штаны, тащится за ним обратно на дежурство.

Деннис давно трахает Пенни Стрэч. Он трахает чуть ли не полгорода и его незнающему границ либидо этого мало. Теперь он имеет своего напарника в задницу, точно также как имеет в задницу департамент полиции Лос-Анджелеса. И это доставляет ему больш _е_ е удовольствие, чем любой даже самый улетный «приход» от самой забористой дури, что можно купить на улицах.

Поэтому щенок из отдела внутренних расследований Реймонд Авилла его веселит. А еще Деннис, теперь точно знает, что мальчишка только от одного его вида течет словно сучка, вот и задирается почем зря, провоцируя предмет своего желания по пустякам не в силах смириться с собственной унизительной участью. Поддаться, лечь под более сильного, позволить делать с собой все, что угодно. Для такого как Реймонд Авилла признание саму себе в неправильных желаниях равносильно самоубийству. Вот он и бесится, показывает зубы и огрызается. И Деннис с удовольствием дразнит и распаляет, нажимая на нужные кнопки.

И хотя игра опасна – разозленная и неудовлетворенная сука может вцепиться в горло - Деннис Пек продолжает свою игру уверенный в том, что все будет, так как захочет он. Ведь он - лучший коп в Лос-Анджелесе. Самый лучший.


	2. Ловушка для ревнивца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сцена в лифте заводит. В ней столько животной страсти и не выплеснутого тестостерона, что это чувствуется физически. У автора есть собственная версия случившегося.

Южная горячая кровь бурлит, сплошной пеленой застилает глаза ревность. Реймонд Авилла слишком хорошо знает, зачем Деннис Пек встречается с женщинами. Этот чертов ублюдок красив, импозантен, имеет статус героя и весьма хорош в полицейской форме, а еще трахается как бог, об этом говорят все его любовницы. И жены. Хотя их об этом никто особенно не спрашивает. У суперкопа определенная и честно заработанная репутация, у него в постели перебывала половина Лос-Анджелеса, а вторая половина не прочь туда запрыгнуть. И Кэтлин Авилла, его собственная жена, не оказалась исключением.

Реймонд психует - перед глазами картинки одна развратнее другой и вернуться сейчас домой, выяснять отношения не самая лучшая идея. Совершенно не лучшая. Сейчас достаточно малейшего повода и он сорвется, а возможно и убьет кого-нибудь, лишь бы заглушить сплошной гул в ушах от стучащего в висках пульса и, наконец, перестать смотреть на мир через кровавую пелену. Он пугает всех вокруг себя, чуть не разносит рабочий кабинет к черту. Видимо желание укрыться от личных проблем в офисе, тоже не лучшее решение. И ноги несут прочь. Подальше от нормальных людей. И друзей. Пока он не наделал еще больше глупостей. Намного больше.

Лифт слишком медленно движется, ползет словно черепаха, остается лишь тупо смотреть в пол и держаться изо всех сил, сжимая руки в кулаки, не давать воли себе, сохраняя остатки цивилизованности. Поэтому он пропускает удар, когда двери открываются, впуская в кабину Денниса Пека. Глаза заливает кровью из рассеченной брови, мир заполняется болью от ударов в живот, словами, режущими не хуже острой финки, и липкими прикосновениями. Пек его не отпускает, прижимает и бьет, бьет и прижимает, выплевывая в лицо короткие фразы. Он почти не понимает что происходит, он лишь слышит и чувствует. Чувствует и слышит, как рассыпается с треском его мир, как он теряет себя.

 

***

 - Привет, Реймонд!

Мальчишка предсказуемо потерян и зол. Не контролирует себя, не может за себя постоять. Он размазан и унижен. Он дрожит, и он легкая, до смешного легкая добыча. А еще он возбужден, пусть от ярости, но Денису это только на руку. Физиология мужского тела чрезвычайно проста и поэтому Реймонд Авилла скоро кроме спокойствия потеряет еще и самоуважение.

\- Знаешь, чего ей хотелось? Знаешь? – жертва рычит и скалит зубы, но Деннис Пек явно не из пугливых, он и не таких хищников ломал, да так что они потом скулили как щенки. Он припечатывает со всей силы своего противника к стене лифта, вышибая весь дух, чувствуя под пальцами, как бешено колотится пульс, ему силятся отвечать, но он пресекает любые попытки, нанося удары и продолжая словесную пытку. В ограниченном пространстве пахнет железом и мускусом. Ядреным мужским потом. Запах двух самцов, оспаривающих лидерство в стае.

\- Она любит в задницу, представляешь?! Прямо в задницу! Это сводит ее с ума. Она так кончала подо мной, что чуть не потеряла сознание.

Реймонд медленно сползает на пол, скрючиваясь под ударами, закрываясь, не желая слышать, пытаясь ускользнуть. Но Деннис не позволяет ему отделаться так легко. Он придерживает съежившееся тело, притягивает к себе, заставляет встать на колени и сдирает джинсы до колен. В Лос-Анджелесе хоть и осень в самом разгаре, а все равно очень жарко, и на Реймонде нет белья. Впрочем, нижнее белье половина города не носит. Но Пеку это на руку, не будет лишней возни, и он дергает оголенный зад на себя, пристраивая к паху.

\- Знаешь, что говорят о латиносах? Знаешь? Слишком мужики! Слишком мужики, что уже не встает! А? Не встает ведь? Правда, Реймонд? И слишком рано выдыхаются.

Собственные брюки поддаются быстро, резинка с обильной смазкой и легким обезболивающим, быстро раскатывается по уже возбужденному стволу. Пек абсолютно уверен, что Реймонд Авилла после такого не пойдет писать заявление о нападении, но осторожность все-таки не помешает. Он засаживает, не церемонясь. Сразу и полностью. Не обращая внимания на сопротивление мышц и ответную дрожь. Под ним даже не дергаются, когда член входит по самые яйца, даже не пытаются отползти. Деннису нравится это девственная теснота и жар. Анальный секс всегда хорош, и неважно кто подставляется - мужчина или женщина. Дырка всегда есть дырка, кому бы она не принадлежала. Двигаться внутри весьма приятно, хоть и слегка болезненно, но он не забывает о своем не совсем добровольном партнере. Для этого все и задумано. Конечно, он не берётся за чужой хрен. Вот еще! Но потирает большим пальцем промежность, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в ягодицы, и при каждом толчке задевая простату. У Реймонда так быстро встает, что тот не успевает осознать всю глубину своего падения, а когда Деннис усиливает нажим и увеличивает темп, кончает прямо на пол лифта, выгибая спину до хруста в позвонках.

\- И не отступают, когда нужно отступить.

Деннис грубо смеется и резко двигается внутри. Изливается через пару секунд, отпускает напряженное тело и громко с отмашкой бьет по оттопыренному заду. Реймонд падает навзничь, в собственную сперму, почти ничего не видит, подтягивая руки и ноги к лицу, сворачиваясь в позу зародыша. Пек усмехается, стягивает презерватив и бросает в шахту лифта, когда тот останавливается и услужливо открывает двери. Пек застегивается.

Кидает перед лицом униженного противника белую шелковую ткань. Она ярким пятном выделяется на темном полу.

Женские тонкие трусики.

\- Вот утрись. Утрись этим.

Он всегда знал, что Реймонд Авилла течная сучка. И сегодня убедился в этом.

 

 

***

 

Намек? Насмешка? Напоминание? Возможно все вместе. Думай, как хочешь. Только от этого не легче.

Кнопка вызова снова звякает. Реймонд пытается подняться, одеться, привести себя в порядок. Себя и свои мысли, пытается реагировать по-мужски. Хоть что-то доказать самому себе. Собрать самоуважение по кусочкам. Но Пек уходит, не оглядываясь, очевидно больше не считая его опасным. И в этот момент Реймоду кажется, что он прав.


End file.
